


one life to live, one love to give

by Resacon1990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff says <em>"there is always one way to find out what a person is really like"</em> as he looks at the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one life to live, one love to give

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Only One by Alex Band (was listening to it while writing)

He's been told by his father for years that there is always one way to find out what a person is really like, and that's to see how they handle rainy days. 

His mother had loved them, often dropping whatever it was she was doing to run out and splash in a puddle, soak her hair, hug dry people and laugh at their forced smiles. The Sheriff always says he loves her for that the most, the way she had been so care-free and happy all the time. Stiles loves that about his mother too. 

His father is quiet now when it rains, barely acknowledging it past a raised eyebrow and the occasional comment. He tells Stiles that he use to be worse, use to be completely nonchalant about it, barely acknowledging it as it would hit him when he walked. It was what had drawn Claudia to him in the first place, wanting to share the fun experience of rain with someone. The Sheriff had grown to love the rain, and use to revel in it with his wife but now, now it was just a harsh reminder of her, of what they once had. 

Stiles watches everyone he knows in the rain, watches them change and grow in it. Scott has always delighted in the rain, joining Stiles in his trips outside to splash in puddles and dance around in mud. Their friendship started in the rain, one day outside of primary school when Stiles had been walking to the hospital to visit his mother and Scott had been walking to meet up with his own. It'd started raining halfway through their walk and the boys had been over the moon, practically giddy as they'd been soaked through to the bone, and grinned madly when they'd trialled mud all the way up to Claudia's room where her and Melissa, who loves the rain so unlike her ex-husband, had just laughed. 

Allison is perfect for Scott, Stiles realises after seeing her in the rain. Seeing the way the two gravitate toward one another and laugh as they spin in circles with clasped hands and dazed grins. Stiles smiles when he sees them, his lips quirking into something yearning like as he leaves them to it.  

Stiles has always known that Lydia will never be for him. She hates the rain, avoids it at all costs and sometimes even screams at the sky when the water even _dares_ to touch her. The back of her car has more than two umbrellas and she always carries a jacket incase of the rain. She never enjoys it, despises winter especially. It makes her perfect for Jackson, Jackson who hates the rain just as much and will cause grievous bodily harm to anyone who gets in his way when he's trying to get out of it. It's true that "beautiful people gravitate towards beautiful people", but in Stiles opinion "people who hate rain gravitate towards people who hate rain".  

Danny is an exception. Danny is always an exception. He can take or leave the rain, depending on his mood. If Jackson's done something particularly dickish he'll hate it, hissing when his hair gets wet and his clothes become heavy. If he's happy he'll laugh and spin and grin as he tries to drag Jackson into the waters path. Stiles use to think Danny might've been the one for him, even after the good days trailed down to being non-existent. He'd thought maybe be could bring back Danny's love for rain, just like his mother brought about his fathers love in his parents romance. But after the numerous rejections he finally gave up and retreated back to watching. 

Boyd was nonchalant about it, not minding when the water hit his head and slid off his jackets. He was always too busy watching Erica as she squealed like a little girl and danced around him with a giant grin, sometimes stopping to kiss him like in some rom-com movie like The Notebook. Stiles knew they were made for each other, absolutely perfect. _They_ were like his parents romance, Erica happy and Boyd happy she was happy. It was sickly cute, something Stiles will always want. 

Isaac can't be in the rain anymore. Stiles knows it's to do with his dad, knows it's to do with the night he became an orphan. Stiles sometimes hates it when it rains because of Isaac, because Isaac looks so _lost_ and _scared_ as he looks out the window or up at the roof where he can see or hear the rain thundering down. Stiles has lost count of how many times Isaac has been found in a corner, alone and shaking, and he's lost track of how many times he's had to calm the boy down. Stiles entertained the thought for a while that _Isaac_ would be the one he could help, could maybe love, but he realised soon enough that Isaac would never be able to love the rain again, never be able to enjoy it. At least not with his help, never with his help. 

Stiles even watches Peter sometimes, watches the cold resentment on the mans face whenever it rains. He knows why, knows that Peter hates the rain because it never rained when he needed it most. Stiles sometimes wonders, even if it had rained, would Peter still be the same? But then he realises that maybe some of the Hales would still be alive and he thinks that maybe Peter wouldn't have been _as_ damaged. 

Cora is so much like her uncle, and, for the short time Stiles sees her, Stiles watches as her claws extend when the water drops hit her and burrow into her palms, watches the way her lips thin and her temper shortens. Stiles thinks, if not Isaac maybe a Hale? But it takes him until she's broken his rib and left Beacon Hills to live stateside somewhere to figure out that maybe, maybe he has the wrong Hale. 

Because when he looks at Derek, watches Derek in the rain, he sees someone at peace. Sometimes he sees him sitting in the rain, tilting his head back and watching it fall down around him, sometimes he opens his mouth and catches occasional drops and sometimes he _laughs_. Stiles watches Derek in the rain so much it becomes natural to automatically seek him out when the sky opens and the water falls. He watches Derek fight, barely blinking as the water slams down in torrents as he tries to save everyone around him, he watches Derek join Scott in singing bad covers of 90s songs that should've stayed in the 90s as they fling mud at a screeching Lydia. He watches with tear filled eyes as Derek holds Isaac tightly when it rains, and freely sobs with the others when Isaac takes his first shaky step out into the downpour with Derek holding his hand and whispering encouragement. He watches Derek chase Jackson with a bucket filled with rain water, and high-five Allison when they corner him together. He watches _Derek_ with everyone and he can't help but smile. 

But when it's just Stiles and Derek, the two of them together in the rain and the Sheriff's words come to mind and he turns to look at Derek, looks at the man on the muddy ground beside him with his head tilted back at the sky, watches as he smiles brighter than any other time around the pack and looks at Stiles as if he's the only other person in the world? Yeah, those moments are Stiles's favourite of them all. 

Because in those moments he finds himself leaning over and sharing a kiss with Derek, a kiss that's both wet and warm, and he realises that he doesn't need a romance like his parents.  

Especially when he has one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday was absolutely crap weather, and while I was at school I ended up writing this out on my phone. Sorry if it's got terrible grammar or bad spelling mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [gah, so many feels](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
